This is an application for partial funding of a conference on Molecular and Biological Mechanisms of Antioxidant Action . This conference will be held under the auspices of FASEB at Copper Mountain Resort, CO on August 2-7, 1998. This is a sequel to two very successful FASEB Summer Research Conferences on antioxidants: Vitamin C and Vitamin E in Free Radical Reactions, chaired by R. Rose and M. Carpenter in 1992 and Antioxidant Nutrients in the Cellular Biology of Health and Disease in 1995, chaired by A. Taylor, L. Packer, and N. Krinsky. There is growing awareness that alterations in the oxidative state of cells can lead to many biochemical changes and imbalances, and that these are associated with an increased risk of various chronic diseases. In order to better target antioxidant therapies in the various disease processes, it is pivotal to understand the basic mechanisms of action of these antioxidants. Mechanisms at the molecular and cellular levels include roles in gene expression and regulation, apoptosis, and signal transduction. Thus, antioxidants are involved in fundamental processes in cellular metabolism and homeostasis. This conference will present a contemporary view of molecular biological, biochemical, and physiological mechanisms of action of antioxidants, as well as their role in cell biology. Approximately 155 participants will be chosen from among scientists most likely to share new information and to contribute to stimulating exchanges of ideas. Speakers or poster presenters will be persons with significant recent achievements in the area. The major session topics will be: 1) Molecular mechanisms of oxidative damage, 2) Vitamin C and GSH: Metabolism and antioxidant (inter)actions, 3) Novel aspects of vitamin E metabolism, 4) Vitamins E and C and GSH: Pro- or antioxidants in vitro and in vivo? 5) Novel mechanisms of action of antioxidants , 6) Pro- and antioxidant effects of nitric oxide and its derivatives, 7) (Anti)oxidant regulation of gene expression 1: Transcription factors and nuclear response elements, 8) (Anti)oxidant regulation of gene expression 2: cellular adhesion molecules and apoptosis, 9) Oral presentations of selected posters. There will also be two 2-day poster presentations. This conference will provide a forum and encourage dialogue between contributors from a broad variety of disciplines. The aggregate result should be a contemporary perspective and overview of this rapidly moving field. This overview should allow evaluation of future directions for research, as well as critical review of the recent research.